Night Fang and Loki: Origins
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: With their parents killed by an unknown killer, Young Night Fang and Loki are left in the care of their godmother Princess Celestia, watch as the brothers grow to become the stallion/ humans that saved an entire dimension from destruction and as Night Fang grows he falls for a certain future princess but when the killer surfaces again, can Night Fang and Loki exact revenge?
1. It Begins

The rain lashed down like whips falling from Celestia's night sky as three ponies ran towards a hut in the woods and frantically knocked on the door as the female shouted

"DIZZY OPEN UP, ITS LUNA STONE AND MOON ROCK"

The sounds of their pursuers got closer as the male knocked even louder before the one known as Dizzy opened the door for them as he saw the cause of their grief running into the barrier before he shut the door and turned towards the male

"I see this just isn't one of your friendly family visits" the creature asked as the Moon Rock shook his head solemnly before Dizzy turned to the colt by the females hooves as he held a bundle of cloth with his magic as the red hue emitted from him as he handed the foal to Dizzy without hesitation as the creature looked on confused

"What in Tarturas is going in?"

The male shushed the creature as he looked out of the window to see that the thing chasing the couple was looking around for the two before sniffing around making the young colt nervous

"Daddy what's going on?"

Moon Rock looked at his young son with a sigh before making eye contact with Dizzy as he spoke

"The killer known as Predator is chasing us down, he escaped the princess' death penalty and he is after me as I was the stallion who arrested him"

Luna Stone looked on in horror as her husband looked outside to see the beast still prowling outside as Dizzy took up the small foal in his arms

"Does your little boy have a name Luna?"

The female nodded as she walked over to Dizzy and the foal she called her son as a teal glow moved the blanket to reveal dark green hair and leaf green eyes looking confused at his surroundings before his eyes settled on his mother who looked at the foal lovingly before uttering the little ones name

"His name is Loki...Loki Moonstone"

Luna said with a smile to her little boy who was fast asleep in Dizzy's arms but their moment of serenity was soon interrupted as Predator smashed the barrier protecting the hut before attacking head on as the father stood infront of his wife before the thing got through.

"LUNA GET NIGHT FANG AND LOKI TO SAFETY, DISCORD GO WITH HER"

Luna tried to speak some sense into her husband but Discord held her back as he prepared a teleportation spell ready to go as the husband looked at his wife, friend and two kids as Discord teleported them out of the hut leaving the male in the hut as he tried to antagonise the beast further

"COME ON THEN YOU BASTARD, YOU WANT ME, YOU GOT ME"

Predator smashed open the front of the hut with one final swing as he stood full over his small unicorn opponent who charged a brick orange light on his horn as the unicorn prepared to attack the beast who roared loudly in the pony's face before the two charged at each other with hooves and clawed paws striking each other but as quick as it happened and with one swift snap of Predators jaws, the male went limp in the beasts mouth before being eaten whole and having his power absorbed by the beast before catching the scent of the unicorns wife as he teleported using the absorbed magic.

*With Discord and Luna Stone*

As night fell they arrived in Canterlot at the castle of the princess with Discord in tow holding little Loki in his arms while the unicorn known as Night Fang was clung to his mothers leg while they walked, Luna noticed this and tried to comfort her oldest son but he was still scared for his father, he was quickly calmed by the presence of the creature he called uncle dizzy as Luna knocked on the castle door to one of the maids who answered but ran when she saw Discord but was immediately replaced by the presence of Princess Celestia who looked worried at the two

"Discord, Lunar, what are you doing here so late?"

Celestia asked in concern as she looked at her friend Luna as the unicorn nudged Night Fang towards the princess who looked at the 3 year old colt in surprise before indicating to little Loki as Discord handed over Loki to Celestia leading to shock on the ruler's face before Luna begged Celestia.

"Please Tia, I'm a deadpony, as their godmother I need you to watch over my boys as I am no longer able to do so, please I beg you"

Celestia looked at the two boys before nodding as Night Fang shook his head in disbelief as he ran and hugged his mother tightly with tears streaming down his eyes as Lunar stone tried to pry her son from her foreleg but couldn't budge the 3 year old

"No don't go mommy, don't go like daddy, please stay, I'll be good I swear"

Luna stone felt her heartbreak as she heard her son cry his heart out before pulling him in for a hug as the tears streamed as Luna kissed her sons forehead before setting off leaving a crying Night Fang with his brother, godmother and uncle

"MOMMY, NO, MOMMY, COME BACK, MOMMY PLEASE"

Luna wanted to go back, tell her son she would stay and protect them but she had to go, so making the toughest choice with tears in her eyes she teleported away leaving a crying colt with hoof out and heart in his mouth as he hugged closer to Celestia for comfort.

*later that night*

Once Loki was tucked into his cot next to Celestia's bed, Celestia went to check on Night Fang in the room next to hers but as she exited the room, she saw with her own two eyes the bedroom door blown off its hinges by the colt causing Celestia to panic as she felt his amazing power surge in his anger and sadness as things got hairy in his room.

"NIGHT FANG STOP BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF"

The colt paid no mind as his destruction continued but before it could spread Celestia clasped her hoofs round the colt in a hug as he struggled to break free but ultimately gave in as the colt was reduced to silent tears as Celestia soothed his aching heart with a lullaby she used to sing to Princess Luna when they were children. When Night Fang finally found slumber, Celestia decided on letting him sleep in her room that night as she watched over the two brothers before climbing into bed herself not knowing that one day, these two would be heroes.


	2. When Night Fang Meets Twilight

As the years flew by, Night Fang had a better grasp of his powerful magic as he reached pre-teen whereas Loki was getting compliments left, right and centre on how cute he was growing up until one day Celestia introduced the boys to the school for gifted unicorns as a way for the boys to, as Celestia put it 'make some friends', the school outside seemed ok before the brothers actually looked at the inside of the building making them gulp nervously as they walked in the door to the classroom and almost immediately regretted it as they were almost hit by a disintegration spell by a purple unicorn filly Night Fang's age making him angry as it almost hit him and Loki as he got right in the filly's face

"WATCH IT YOU KLUTZ" Night Fang shouted making every colt and filly take notice of the midnight blue unicorn who was seething as the filly walked up to him and flick his nose with her tail before sitting down to read a book, Night Fang really wanted to take off his magic restraints and disintegrate the filly but with Celestia at his side he calmed immediately as the princess spoke

"Dearest pupils, you have a new classmate joining you as of today, please make him feel welcome" she turns to the purple filly who accidentally fired the spell at the brothers "Twilight Sparkle"

Twilights ears perked at her name being called but Night Fang's teeth grinded in fury, great he was being left with his godmothers prized student, this made his blood boil but when he got a good look at her something changed in him that day but for now, he wanted to impale her on the nearest unicorn and send them hurtling into an active volcano

"Night Fang, this is Twilight Sparkle, she will be your study partner during your time as my pupil"

The glass breaking sound could be heard as Night Fang's eyes widened in shock as the filly hoofed the ground slightly in nervousness as she smiled warmly only to receive a cold glare from the colt infront of her making her legs start to shake But the princess paid no heed

"Twilight, Night Fang has a very special gift that needs to be controlled, can you help him?"

Twilight nodded eagerly while Night Fang watched his brother getting comfortable in his seat until a bully stole Loki's cap and began to laugh until the colt bumped into a seething Night Fang who had teleported behind him

"I believe that's my brothers"

The bully turned round ready to tell the colt to brush off until a set of crystal blue eyes stared down the bully making him double take and hoof back Loki his cap as Night Fang smiled triumphantly before receiving disappointed glances from his godmother and study friend making him smile wider but Night Fang felt his brother hug his foreleg in appreciation making Night Fang ruffle his hair before he walked towards his godmother and classmate but before he could receive a lecture he held a hoof up before exiting the room

*later*

Study was great, even though Night Fang could perform these spells, it was about learning control of them, it was ok to have the knowledge of control, just in case, Twilight though couldn't help but try and decode the mystery around him, why was he so cold around towards her but warm to his brother and the princess, her thought was side-tracked one day during study as Night Fang returned one day from Silence Mountain after a 5 week soul search a calmer individual as shown when asked to demonstrate his progress as he was asked to remove his three restraints one by one as his energy shot through the roof almost suffocating every unicorn in the room worrying Celestia at first until a pair of red eyes looked straight her before a hoof reached out and with a swipe, the energy disappeared and there stood Night Fang, panting heavily with red static surrounding him but what shocked the princess was that when Night opened his eyes, they were crimson then they became blue after blinking.

"what power"

Celestia couldn't believe her eyes at what she had seen and neither could Twilight as Night Fang bowed in respect before exiting the room leaving the two ponies in shock

*in the gardens*

As the afternoon wore on, Night Fang removed his three restraints and let the energy wash over him as he levitated everything in the garden with his eyes closed as thoughts came to him in vivid detail before letting himself go into his world which was where he could be at peace with himself and his untapped magic as the rain began to pour around him as he listened to the gentle patter against tin roofs as he walked through his mind's world taking note of every detail along the way before coming across a filly in the distance walking towards him in the rain as he calls to her

"Twilight?"

the filly nods before speaking.

"Celestia told me to use link magic to find you, guess she knew you'd come to the gardens"

Night Fang nodded before an awkward silence descended on the two but before another word was said Night Fang used his magic to pull Twilight towards him as he sat her down on the grass next to him as he continued his meditation making Twilight look at him confused before asking

"How do you control magic more powerful than Terra itself?"

Night Fang opened one eye before closing it with a sigh as everything moved back into its original place in his world as he stood from his meditation to fully ignore Twilight as he severed the link leading him back to Equestria where Twilight was stood waiting on him as the unicorn looked at her

"I have my power because even though my anger makes me powerful in my own right, that's not what my parents would want, I don't intend to fall like the one before us and I sure as Tartarus don't believe in a higher power, I just believe in myself and my little brother"

Night Fang said to the mesmerised filly at the side of him as they walked through the gardens together as Twilight continued to listen to Night Fang as he used his magic to bring two apples down from a tree for the two before continuing through the castle with his little follower behind him as he spun her a few tales to keep her interested before coming to the gates of the castle itself making Night Fang stop dead in his tracks which Twilight noticed

"Night what's wrong?"

Night Fang sighed in uneasiness as he looked out past the gate towards the city

"I can't leave the castle"

This knocked Twilight for a loop and her curiosity began to pique as Night walked away from the gate with Twilight not too far behind wanting to ask so many questions but they had to wait as she watched what she assumed was Nights fang's little brother run and hug him with tears in his eyes

"NIGHT FANG..."

Night Fang tried his hardest to calm the crying unicorn before getting him to explain

"What's wrong Loki, come on kid what's wrong?"

After the sobbing ended with a few hiccups Loki was able to speak

"They have uncle Dizzy"

Something shattered in Night Fang's chest as he carried Loki on his back as he sprinted into the castle with Twilight right behind him as they looked everywhere for the princess who had a solemn expression on her face before it turned to shock when hooves pounding against the marble announced the arrival of her pupil which discord took notice of

"Night Fang?!"

Night Fang blasted his way through the guards and burst into the court room with a flustered Twilight trying to catch her breath behind him

"LET MY UNCLE GO YOU BITCH"

Celestia sighed, she never wanted her student to find them, The young unicorn never got the chance to fire of a spell as Celestia had hit Night Fang with a subdue spell that powerful he went flying to the floor and began to struggle against the spell bond as he and Loki watched as the trial was carried out and their uncle was turned to stone making Night Fang shout

"BREAK RESTRAINT, LEVEL 3"

A massive amount of energy erupted from Night Fang as the spell holding him shattered making Celestia worry as Night Fang faced her with red eyes as a brilliant red light began to charge up on his horn as he pointed it directly at Celestia

"NIGHT FANG STOP, THINK BEFORE YOU ACT, YOU KNOW NOT WHAT YOU ARE ABOUT TO DO"

Night Fang reached maximum charge and uttered the spell only he knew how to use

"MOONLIGHT STRIKE"

Just as the spell fired Twilight tackled Night Fang to the ground as the spell narrowly missed Celestia as it disintegrated the back wall of the court room revealing shocked passers-by who looked at the powered up Night Fang as he allowed the restraint to be returned to him by Twilight as he placed it back onto him before escorting him out leaving a stoic Celestia in the court room but if you look closely you can see something the ruler would never show in the face of danger

She was shaking in fear...


	3. First Encounter: Night Fang vs Predator

Night Fang P.O.V.

Silence...

that was all that overtook me as I sat in this cursed room of mine with no restraint to my power as I just let it surge through me, was my talent a curse or a gift, I guess I'll never know in my lifetime, everyone who saw me use my power knew never to make me angry otherwise I would hurt them, severely.

"Night, wake up"

*end of p.o.v.*

Night Fang stirred slightly to find a lavender unicorn staring down at him with a smile on her face making him sigh

"Come on Night, we're going to the fair in Lunatone City, Princess Celestia entrusted me with you"

The 12 year old looked at the unicorn like she was an idiot before turning over in his bed making a mental note to block off his doorway otherwise he'd shoot the next pony who walked through his door trying to disturb him

"Twilight I'm not in the mood for your crap today, I know full well this is a ploy to get me out of canterlot for the day and it's not gonna work, Celestia told me I can never leave this room unless it's on official business or to see if my power has increased"

Twilight had thought of something clever but would it work, only one way to find out

"What if I told you it was to escort me to Lunatone because I need a bodyguard powerful enough to keep me from harm"

Twilight saw Night Fang's ears perk up as he turned towards Twilight with a comprehensive look before giving his answer

"Ok, I'll escort you"

Twilight began jumping around in happiness making Night Fang chuckle a genuine laugh at Twilight's antics making her smile

*later*

After explaining to Loki where he and Twilight were going, Loki teased Night Fang to no end about him 'going on a date with his girlfriend' making Night Fang get all flustered and say Twilight wasn't his girlfriend before leaving.

As the two headed outside to the chariots which were ready to set off, Night Fang noticed Twilight would stare at him with a blush on her face to which he just shrugged before getting into the carriage of the chariot when Twilight climbed into hers

"and here we go"

Night Fang said to the pegasus as he began his ascent into the clouds while the unicorn began his descent into his sleep.

*_Dream, Night Fang's P.O.V.*_

_"Pain, was this was all there was on my mind, seeing the images of my parents in distress, I never really got a good look at the thing that killed my parents but I knew someday it would find me and my brother, wait is that...sunlight, holy shit, there is actually a glint of sunshine in my dreams...it's a bit fuzzy, I know it's a pony, is it my mom?"_

_Night Fang walked closer to the pony but as he got closer the pony vanished from his view making him reel back slightly before bars appeared to trap him in place like a snake with its prey as he felt himself struggle until a voice called to him causing him to shake loose with some difficulty as a single hoof helped him stand on all fours_

_"Night Fang, you need to wake up"_

_Night Fang shook his head as the figure took their leave causing Night Fang to give chase_

_"WAIT"_

_*end of Dream, P.O.V.*_

Night Fang jolted awake to the noises and sounds of a city that was bustling with life and wonderment as he stood up in his chariot and got a good look at the city infront of him as they touched down.

"So this is Lunatone City?"

Night Fang asked towards Twilight who he noticed was having trouble carrying some things making Night Fang smirk at her

"Let's get your things for you princess"

Twilight blushed at what Night Fang had called her as he latched on Twilight's saddle pack to his back with little effort causing her to blush at how helpful Night Fang was being towards her

"Night Fang, are you...actually being nice to me for a change"

This caused Night Fang to stop dead in his tracks before turning to the unicorn by his side

"It's strictly business" he looks back at the female who had a raised eyebrow causing Night Fang to sigh and keep walking with Twilight trying to catch up to the pacey unicorn in front

*later*

Taking in the sights of his new surroundings, Night Fang began feeling new pleasantries he never felt while in his room, he played the games, he experienced dancing, he heard new music, laughter and singing but he knew it wouldn't last when they returned home but something was keeping him from that thought as Twilight nudged him playfully in the side causing him to look at her with a smirk as he shoved her back leading to the two shoving each other heading back to the carriages only for Night Fang to take a detour causing Twilight to panic at what he did as she went after him only to find him at an unponied tent which had caught his interest

"Night, I don't think we're supposed to be in here"

Twilight asked uncertainly as she walked towards the midnight blue unicorn who was staring in wonderment at the abandoned big top interior as he glimpsed old lion cages and filthy banners until he heard something rustle the outside of the tent

"Night..."

Night shushed the filly at his side as he took a defensive stance as the rustling grew louder until something jumped down into the tent entrance

"I thought I smelt ponies"

That voice caused Night Fang to freeze in terror, he knew that voice anywhere and he sure as tarturas did not want to be in the abandoned big top if that thing found him

"Oh crap, Twilight, teleport to the princesses, let them know where I am"

Night Fang said to a shell shocked Twilight as Night Fang readied himself to remove his restraints

"Go, NOW"

That time Night Fang had gotten through to her as she booked it as fast as she could in the opposite direction just as the predator entered the tent to find the one unicorn waiting on him as Night Fang removed his restraints as the power surged through him

"You wanna dance ugly..." Night Fang said mockingly as the beast roared at him making Night Fang smiled as he charged up his magic

"Let's dance motherbucker"

*with Twilight*

Adrenaline was what was moving Twilight as she sprinted to the castle gates and towards Celestia who was sat in the gardens but the moment she saw Twilight without Night Fang she had her fears, they were confirmed when Twilight said that he had confronted a predator causing Celestia to teleport herself to Lunatone City in search of her student but didn't have to go far as she felt a suffocating amount of power hit her causing her to splutter as she slowly walked to the source but what she found, words couldn't describe

"What in the name of Starswirls beard!?"

*With Night Fang*

Night Fang was starting to feel the ache in his ribs from the hits he'd taken as he couldn't get an advantage on Predator as he pulverised Night Fang but as he went for the killing bite, he spotted a weakened Celestia causing the thing to smirk a bloody smirk as he let go of Night Fang's foreleg with a tremendous swing against a metal beam knocking the blood covered midnight blue unicorn unconscious as he watched helplessly as his enemy advanced on his teacher but the last image he saw before blacking out was a unicorn mare jumping in and knocking the beast back with an incredibly powerful spell which sent it running away but as his eyes closed he heard a voice say

"_Rest easy my son, you fought bravely_".


	4. Boy Meets a Whole New World

*Night Fang P.O.V.*

"_Let him rest, he was heavily injured during his fight_"

That's all I could hear from my hospital bed and it sounded feminine and the voice, I couldn't place it to any female I knew, I did hear my brother while I laid unconscious.

"_Please be ok big brother"_

Poor kid, I wanted to get out of this damn bed and tell him everything would be ok, we'd already lost dad, I wasn't going to be next, then I heard tears, DAMNIT, SHUT UP, ENOUGH WITH THE CRYING, I wanted to shout, yell and scream it at the pony crying but I heard HER voice

_"My son, is brave aswell as stupid miss Sparkle, you cannot tame his wild nature, he will grow by himself and he will soon accept his mistakes, for now..."_

I could feel eyes staring at me, just staring, no known emotion, just a stare until the voice broke my train of thought

_"...my son is not strong enough to defeat him, he was lucky I stepped in when I did, otherwise, I'd have lost two of the three colts I cherish, as long as he is safe in Canterlot, I won't lose him to that monster"_

*End of P.O.V.*

Luna Stone looked over at her son who was steadily breathing on his sick bed making her heartbreak looking at him once again but this time laying in agony and heavily bandaged from the fight, with a kiss planted firmly on Night Fang's forehead, Luna Stone left the hospital room with Twilight in tow while Loki stayed with his brother as the young unicorn couldn't help but stare at the state his big brother was in.

*Outside*

"Celestia is foolish to fight that monster, what was she thinking, did she seriously think she could save my son when those restraints are released from Night's fore leg"

Luna said in a slight rage that her friend was stupid enough to try and save Night when his restraints had been removed, she however did not know a certain lavender filly had followed her towards Celestia's throne room as she entered completely unaware of her little tag along before the conversation picked up towards Twilight's ears

*in the throne room*

Inside the throne room, Celestia was dealing with dignitaries when Luna Stone entered and when guards tried to stop her, she had disposed of them with ease before standing in front of Celestia who seemed quiet in the presence of her friend who still had her horn charged with a dark blue energy as the dignitaries backed away in fear as Luna Stone came forward with a not impressed look on her face

"You got some explaining to do Tia, and you will give me my answers or I take my boys from your care" Luna says threateningly making Celestia rise to her full height from her throne, before stepping down to stand in front of the angered unicorn mare with a calm look

"first off, there is no need for this unprovoked assault on Royal guards Luna, can't you see I have guests, second..."

"Cut the shit Celestia"

Luna's tone shocked the important ponies and creatures as they gasped in horror making Celestia look embarrassed before Luna looked at them herself as she spoke to the griffon leader directly

"You there, original recipe chicken" Luna says making the griffon leader back away in disgust then fear when Luna glared at him

"I got buisness with the 'princess' involving two colts in her care, now unless you want me to fry your flanks, get to stepping and hit the bricks turkey"

The griffon leader nodded as he quickly left with his entourage in tow making Celestia sigh in agitation at Luna who turned her gaze towards Celestia as she kept her horn lit and ready to attack

"Luna, power down, do you really think your going to get answers this way, remember who always won in sparring when we were kids"

Luna smirked

"I've grown stronger since then, otherwise I wouldn't have warded off Predator away from your royal ass and did what you couldn't and saved my son from death, wanna try your luck Tia, be my guest, but it won't end well for you"

Luna Stone said while she and Celestia circled each other while Twilight watched on in awe from the doorway before Luna hit the first strike with a spell straight to the face of the ruler before hitting Celestia with a right hoof to the jaw which sent the princess reeling which was soon followed by a flying leg kick which Celestia only just dodged as she brought her own hoof crashing into Luna's muzzle as she came flying in

"Do you yield?" Celestia says with a stern look but Luna spits blood in Celestia's face before smirking

"Get bucked Tia" Luna says with a sweep to Celestia's legs, sending the alicorn down to the floor before Luna used a full mount and unleashed a volley of right and left hooves upon Celestia, it continued until Celestia aimed her horn right at Luna and shouted

"SOLAR FLARE"

"ARRRRGH"

Luna fell to the side of Celestia trying to get some vision back into her eyes just as Celestia was charging up an attack, what Celestia didn't know was the Luna infront of her was a carbon copy, the real one was hiding in the shadows as she moved just above Celestia ready to pounce on the unaware princess as she released a huge blast which shook the entire room as the Luna on the floor was vaporised much to Twilight and Celestia's dismay until the Luna on the ceiling whispered

"Twisting Fang strike"

Like a corkscrew, Luna fell from the ceiling onto an unaware Celestia as the magic from Luna Stone nearly broke Celestia's back in two before swinging herself round with a swinging leg kick which sent Celestia crashing into a marble pillar.

"It's over Tia, come on, let me help you up" Luna Stone says sincerely making Celestia smile as she limped to her hooves and was carried over to the throne

"Now that I've got all my anger out, why was my son left out of your care when you knew Predator was around"

Luna Stone asked which caused Celestia to sigh

"he was asked to accompany one of my students to the city of Lunatone, of course I was cautious but he insisted he should go, despite teasing from his brother Loki, he went, not knowing the danger of Predator lurking near that location"

Celestia explained making Luna look in shock before taking a breath and using her magic a split second and in a second, Twilight stood before the two looking surprised and a little scared when she met Night Fang's mother eye to eye.

"I swear I didn't mean any harm" Twilight says while shaking violently at the glare she was receiving from the fuming unicorn but the look softened as she sat facing the filly in front of her

"Be calm little one, I mean you no harm, I just wish to talk with you"

Luna says softly as she brushes away a stray tear from Twilight's eye before pulling her into a hug which surprised Twilight at first but she just rested her head into the elder mares chest before Luna spoke

"You didn't deserve to witness something as distressing as what you saw when my son was brought in the state he was in, you knew not the danger you were in, but please be more careful little one" Luna says warmly to the lavender filly before letting the little one go on her way.

*In Night Fang's dream scape*

*Night Fang P.O.V. *

A festival of light overtook my senses, it was like a pleasant dream for me, fireworks zoomed but they made no noise, just explosions of colour which let me stare in awe, as I noticed the patterns take shape, I noticed a fiery maned unicorn my age stood staring at me as though I was a weird creature before the unicorn spoke to me.

"Don't be alarmed Night Fang"

I stood unmoving before opening my muzzle to speak.

"How do you know me?"

The fiery maned unicorn smiled sweetly towards me.

"I'm someone you will know in the future, for now, I arrive to you, Night Fang, I have a job for you"

"I'm listening"

The Unicorn smiled, she moved towards me and touched her horn against mine as she showed a projection to me

"When you awaken, you must find me, I have been lost in this unknown dimension for many years now, I wish to return home to Equestria, and your the only one strong enough to bring me home"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was being requested to go on a secret retrieval mission, something I was not used to, but judging by the fiery maned unicorn's expression, I had to go.

"I'll do it, on one condition" I say which catches the 11 year old of guard

"Anything"

"I want to know your name" I say firmly. "I don't care if your royalty or a random civilian, I'm not chasing after an unknown filly until I know who I'm coming after"

The filly sighed before deciding to explain to the unicorn in front of her.

"I am Sunset Shimmer, I am a former student of Celestia"

Night Fang nods before finding himself fading, he was waking up, but before he did, Sunset Shimmer hugged him in farewell before Night Fang completely faded from his subconscious.

*End Of P.O.V. Dream scape*

When Night Fang's eyes slowly opened, he noted the room he was in and the fact his brother was still asleep at his bedside, thinking it best to exit quickly, Night snuck out of the room undetected before using a silencing spell on his hooves to silence his steps as he made a limping dash for something to use to get to the other dimension, thinking quick, he used a tracker to find a place to teleport.

*Few hours later*

Night found himself in the throne room of the two sisters which is where his search ended, he couldn't believe how big the throne room was, but now was not the time to marvel at the sight, he had a teleporter to find or at least a spell he had to learn right away to go on his mission, despite how badly he was hurt, he found a book just casually left unattended.

"Conveniently placed book cliche, how convenient" Night muttered to himself as he flipped through the pages, when he chanced upon the page he was looking for, he tried to focus his energy to his horn as it grew a dull red.

"Come on you useless piece of bone marrow, you worked when Celestia trapped me"

The light grew a bit but it was still a burgundy, with one last ditch effort, Night began to scream in fury as he channeled his inner strength to his horn and with that the light grew brighter and brighter till it grew to the colour he needed it to be making him smile weakly not knowing Twilight had spotted him.

"NIGHT FANG" Twilight shouted as she ran at him at some speed which Night never noticed as the spell began to envelope him in a bright light before it released a huge bang which sent Twilight flying into a stone pillar, because when she came too under Celestia's coaxing, she shot up to her feet, despite rather woozily when she saw Night was no longer stood in the throne room where she last saw him.

*In an unknown place*

Night Fang had arrived in a blinding ball of light, when it dissipated, he fell weakly to one knee before collapsing completely onto the cold pavement in an unknown world, he had done a very powerful spell and now he was feeling it in his wounds, with one last look at his surroundings and the person walking towards him, he blacked out again.


	5. Meeting Sunset Shimmer

**Back in Canterlot**

"WHAT!"

The sound resonated throughout Canterlot to the high heavens, Luna was fuming at the news she had just received from Twilight about her oldest son vanishing into thin air right before the young filly's eyes.

"One minute he was there, next he just vanished in a ball of red light, poof, he just vanished"

Twilight had to explain to her friend's mother who was fuming like a kettle at this point, Celestia however was still in deep thought as she thought to herself.

'_Is it possible he has learned dimensional travel'_

"GAAAH, TIA FOR BUCKS SAKE, WE NEED TO FIND MY SON, AND FIND HIM NOW"

The mare shouted in frustration but all she got was a calm princess staring back at her with an eyebrow raised towards her godson's mother, making the blue unicorn growl in frustration while Celestia was still in thought.

"But what do we tell Loki?"

The question caught the elders off guard as they turned to young filly who was still standing there, they didn't know what to do if Loki found out.

"I guess we'll get to that bridge when we cross it sweetie, you just let me and Celestia worry about my sons".

Luna reassured the young unicorn, but something was nagging at her saying her eldest son was not safe at all.

**In the other dimension**

"Hey, kid, you going to wake up any time soon, because I need to get you off the street so you don't attract attention from the stunt you pulled"

The voice said in concern towards the passed out 12 year old laid on the side walk, deciding against her other thoughts, she carried the boy to where she lived, once inside, she carried him into the living area and laid him on the couch before watching over him.

"Let's hope you wake up soon Midnight Fang"

The girl reveals herself as young Sunset Shimmer, aged 11, as she placed the heater on for her sleeping house guest while she poured herself a glass of milk, while he slept she noticed the three bands round his forearm.

"That's odd, I wonder what he wears them for?" Sunset asked herself as she lifted his forearm to inspect the 3 bands, they had numbers embedded on the front, that was indeed fascinating to the girl, her curiosity piqued when they glowed and one removed itself in her touch as it unclasped loudly as she felt a wave of energy overcome her but she just sat normal and unmoving at the simple yet complex wristband Night Fang wore until the boy in question was slowly stirring from his self induced coma unbeknownst to Sunset Shimmer until he spoke croakily

"Can I get some water please".

Sunset jumps half a mile as she looks straight at the boy laid on her couch, when Night wipes the sleep out of his eyes, his eyes widen at the girl in front of him and his jaw hangs loose making Sunset raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong" Sunset asks concerned, until Night saw what he was pointing towards her as he looked at the strange appendages before mouthing the words "mirror, give me a mirror" to which Sunset holds a mirror in front of him but the sight was not something he was expecting.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGH"

Night Fang screamed loudly to the heavens making Sunset cover her ears as the once unicorn looked around in panic but couldn't walk on the new appendages he had as he smacked into the door frame, knocking himself unconscious making the girl sigh before heading into the kitchen for a bucket filled with ice water.

***After some long explanations and Night Fang trying to walk away, later***

"So let me get this as clear as possible, the thing that has been hunting me and my brother, is in this dimension, wreaking havoc, and you only just decided to call me now?"

"Pretty much yes, but you seemed to have your hands full with your little filly friend, that I didn't think I'd need to bother you"

This earned the girl a glare from the male as he sat up much too fast as he ended up holding his head, he felt like crap before looking at Sunset.

"So...Sunset Shimmer is it?"

"Yes"

"Pretty name" this remark caused Sunset to blush before Night looked sternly at her "...What you have should not be taken lightly, Predator is a very dangerous creature, you'll know it's him by the colour of his eyes and the noticeable scar under his eye, if he's smart, he must have blended in with this world's inhabitants, which are what?"

Sunset was confused for a split second before eventually catching on.

"The inhabitants here are called humans, they are species that have two legs instead of four and use hands instead of hooves to pick up and carry objects..."

While Sunset talked, Night Fang listened intently as he processed every little detail the girl was giving him, once she had finished Night Fang looked at her with excitement.

"Teach me everything you know Sunset, I am forever in your debt if you do"

This earned him a smile from Sunset as she set herself her biggest task.

The days and nights felt like an eternity, It was like teaching a foal to walk for the first time as Night Fang stumbled at first but ended up falling again, when she showed him a pen, he instantly assumed he could use magic but a sharp pain shot through his arm with the bands on, so he just resorted to manually holding it in his left hand, it caused some frustrations and 30 snapped pens, he immediately took to the tasks like a fish in water in the weeks later, his spelling was less than to be desired, it was atrocious to put it bluntly, he spelt his name as 'Knite Fangg' and he had no knowledge at all, this made Sunset Shimmer sigh, she had a HUGE task ahead of her.

One Morning, Sunset Shimmer decided it was time to start Night Fang at the local school, as the two stood outside the building, Night Fang was overwhelmed by the building as Sunset led Night Fang by the hand making him go beet red from the touch as he willingly followed Sunset Shimmer into the school.

*The School*

It was a strange new wonder for the now human Night Fang as he looked at the huge building infront of him, the young male couldn't help but feel nervous, he only knew the school for gifted unicorns and that was back in his home world, but even then he hated the establishment.

"So this is Canterlot high? Looks like I'm gonna have to fit in somehow"

*Inside*

After Sunset showed Night how to open a door without magic, he stepped into the building and looked around, good no one was there, he looked at Sunset who had walked ahead of him.

"So now what Sunset?"

Sunset looked back to the boy who looked lost on what to do and couldn't help but smile as she took his hand which caused the two to blush as she led him to the principal's office, while the walk was a pleasant change from the awkward silence that followed them, Night was still in silence because this was the first time someone was so bold with him.

'You are a strange one Sunset Shimmer'

Night Fang thought in his head while being brought down a corridor towards a door near a trophy cabinet, the sign on the door read.

**_Principal Celestia_**

"Oh jeez, I just remembered I had somewhere to be today" Night Fang stated but before he could bolt, Sunset Shimmer had him by his shirt collar which ultimately stopped him in his tracks as he almost gagged from the sudden force on his windpipe.

"C'mon, it's only Principal Celestia, she doesn't bite"

Sunset says reassuringly but Night stood firm until Sunset shocked him out of his stubbornness with a kiss on the cheek before leading a blushing Night Fang into the office of the human counterpart of his godmother.

*In the office*

"Come in"

The principal announced as Sunset walked in with Night Fang in tow, what Night wasn't expecting was Principal Celestia to pull him towards her.

"What are you doing here Night Fang, you're supposed to be at Crystal Prep"

This confused Night Fang before Sunset stepped in.

"Principal, Night here wanted to transfer from Crystal Prep as he thinks they are arrogant jerks"

"He does?"

"I do?..." this earned him a glare from the bacon haired girl next to him before it suddenly hit him in realization "...Yeah I do"

"Well thats wonderful but what about Twilight, I thought you two were together?"

All these discoveries were knocking Night Fang out of the park, his human apparently went to this Crystal Prep and is dating Twilight who was being groomed to be the next princess of Equestria where he was from, this left him in a stupor until Sunset gave him a nudge in the ribs as the piece of paper to sign him up to the school was put in front of him, with some coaxing and some weird pen holding, Night signed his name the best he could, before handing the paper back to his aunt.

"I'll just call your parents and everything is set"

This made Night's heart do god knows how many jumps in his chest, in his world he was told his mom and dad were assumed dead by Predator. Once the phone call was made, Night Fang was now a student of Canterlot High.

*Outside the office*

"So Sunset..."

"Yeah Night?" Sunset asked

"How do I...how do I human without magic?"

Sunset couldn't help but smile at how adorable Night was being as she took his hand, this time he accepted willingly as she dragged him along.

"I'm going on an adventure"

Night says happily as he matches the pace his new friend was going at towards his very first adventure...High School.


End file.
